Too precious to lose
by Savage-Lilly
Summary: The two young men had been dating since they graduated from Hogwarts which was now two years ago, two wonderful years. Pairing: HPDM. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, I have only come up with the plot.  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, I know I should be working on the 4. chapter of "Under the Skin", and don't worry it is in progress, but I felt inspired to write this short fic and I hope like it.  
**  
Too precious to lose**  
  
Dark clouds were gathering above them, Harry looked up at the sky above him. He was standing at the balcony, behind him was a door of glass that led into a big and fancy living room, decorated in a French style. The apartment that they currently lived in was located in Paris, it was just a rented apartment, because the couple loved to travel much and Harry had always wanted to see France. The two young men had been dating since they graduated from Hogwarts which was now two years ago, two wonderful years.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna be rain," said Harry to Draco, who was standing next to him, and when he remained silent, Harry asked worried: "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I can't do this anymore," said Draco.  
  
"What do you mean? Travelling? Because I don't mind settling down here in Paris, I really liked this city and then we could.." said Harry, but was interrupted by Draco:  
  
"No, I can't do us anymore."  
  
Harry went silent and Draco could see the tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
"What? I don't understand," said Harry who was starting to tremble.  
  
"What don't you understand? I can't be with you anymore," said Draco in a serious voice mixed with annoyance.  
  
"B-b-but you said we were gonna be together forever," cried Harry, looking confused at the young and blond man standing infront of him.  
  
"Well, apparently I lied," said Draco.  
  
Harry who didn't understand Draco's sudden change of tone, turned away to hide his tears and then he managed to say:  
  
"So the past two years have just been one big lie to you? So you never really loved me? I don't get you Draco, why are you acting like this?" Harry turned towards Draco when he said the last sentence.  
  
Draco sighed and his eyes wandered to the sky for a second. Rain drops were starting to fall, heavy wet rain drops. One drop landed on Draco's eyelid and he blinked it away.  
  
"Harry, that's not it. I did love you, I do love you.."  
  
"Then there's something I obviously don't understand," interrupted Harry, "if you do love me, then why are you saying you can't be with me?" His black hair was now sticking to his forehead because of the rain, and for a second his mind drifted back to the day where Draco had kissed him so tenderly in the rain.  
  
"I just can't, okay?! I just can't!" said Draco raising his voice, then he turned on his heal and stormed into the apartment. When Harry decided to go after him, he was already too late and he heard the front door slam and he knew Draco had left him.  
  
He went back out in the rain on the balcony and saw a well-known figure, dressed in a long black coat and with long blond hair, running down the street. Harry watched as the figured disappeared into the rain.  
  
Harry went back into the apartment and sat on the white sofa, he ran his fingers through his wet, black hair and remembered all the times Draco had done that. For a while Harry sat there remembering all the good times the two of them had shared and then he felt his warm tears fall from his eyes, he didn't try to stop them he just let all the hurt inside out.  
  
When Harry didn't have anymore tears to cry, which didn't happen until late that evening, he dried his eyes and got up from the sofa. He walked over to the window and looked outside, it was still raining.  
  
Harry went into their grand bedroom and sat on the large four-poster bed, covered with blankets and pillows in bright colours, after a while of just staring into the air, he said to himself:  
  
"I have to get out. I have to get out now!"  
  
Quickly he grabbed a large bag in the white closet next to the bed, and even faster he filled it with some of his clothes, then he hurried into the bathroom, ignoring the big mirror above the sink. He grabbed what he needed in the bathroom and threw it into the bag. Suddenly in all his rush, he stopped and thought:  
  
"Where am I gonna go? I have no place to go. What am I doing. I'm gonna go to Hermione and Ron, yeah Hermione and Ron, my friends."  
  
Hermione and Ron had been together even before they had graduated from Hogwarts and they were still together, and despite of Harry and Draco's travelling Harry still kept in touch.  
  
"Okay, train ticket? What am I talking about? I'll go by Floo Powder, of course," said Harry. He took his stuff and a handful of Floo Powder, then stepped into the fireplace, said Hermione and Ron's address and then disappeared into the green flames.  
  
On his way across the country and up to England, Harry remembered that he had never really liked travelling this way and he also remembered why.  
  
Finally he landed in a nice, warm living room around midnight. He got up and removed the dust from his coat, then put his glasses back on and searched the room for any sign of the other couple.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called out, walking across the living room and out into the hall of the semidetached house his friends were living in.  
  
Harry heard a bump from upstairs and then Ron's face appeared at the top of the stairs in the hall.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded and a wide smile appeared on Ron's face.  
  
"How good to see you again, mate," said Ron.  
  
"Harry!" said a loud female voice and the next thing Harry saw was Hermione storming down the stairs and throwing herself around his neck.  
  
"Aww, Harry it's been months since we last saw you, it's so good to see you again," she said and tightened her hug.  
  
"Av, yeah, I missed you guys," said Harry and did everything he could to force a smile on his face.  
  
Ron who had now made his way down the stairs, patted Harry on the back.  
  
"What's up mate? What brings you to these areas of the world? And, err, where's your, erm, partner?" said Ron grinning.  
  
Harry looked down and hesitated to speak, trying to find the right words, but he didn't know what to say. He had not planned how he was going to explain his reason for visiting them in the middle of the night, luckily Hermione who, as a woman, could see something was wrong. "How about a nice cup of tea in the kitchen?" she said kindly and took Harry's coat off and placed his bag in Ron's hands, "Ron, why don't you take this upstairs to the guestroom, I expect Harry will be spending the night here, now come on," she said and dragged Harry into the kitchen.  
  
When Hermione had made three cups of tea she finally asked Harry, who had been silent all the time:  
  
"Now Harry, is something wrong? Where's Draco?"  
  
Harry looked down and then he spoke: "He broke up with me today and he didn't even give me a reason why, he just said he couldn't be with me anymore." He tried to hold the tears back.  
  
"Aww, Harry, that's awful," said Hermione compassionately and squeezed his hand.  
  
Ron now entered the kitchen.  
  
"So mate, how have you been?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gave him the Shh-look and said: "Draco broke up with Harry today."  
  
"Yeah, I never really understood your relationship," said Ron and grinned, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Aw man, I'm sorry to hear that," said Ron.  
  
"It's okay Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Hmm, why don't we all go to bed?" said Hermione, "Harry, you look like you could use some sleep," continued she and smiled.  
  
Harry nodded and then the three of them went upstairs. Harry went into the guestroom, which was a nice small room, decorated the same way as the rest of the house and just as warm. Harry loved being in his friends house.  
  
He lied down on the bed and realized how exhausted he was. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling a bit better than the night before, because he had managed to get some rest. He got dressed and went downstairs where he found Ron and Hermione eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," greeted Ron.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, yes I did manage to get some sleep," said Harry, as he joined them at the table.  
  
"Here, have some bacon and egg," said Hermione and started to pass plates filled with eggs, bacon, toast to Harry, who took a bit of all of it onto his plate.  
  
Harry, who felt a bit guilty or at least like he owed his two best friends an explanation, stopped eating for a while and then he looked up at them.  
  
"As I said last night, Draco..." he hesitated and looked down, "broke up with me last night and...err...I just wanna thank you for letting me spend the night here, I didn't have anywhere else to go, so thank you."  
  
"Aw Harry, you can stay for as long as you want," said Hermione kindly and smiled.  
  
"Yeah mate, our home is your home," said Ron and grinned.  
  
"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me," said Harry thankful.  
  
They went on with the meal in silence for a while, until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do? I mean, with Draco and all?"  
  
"Argh Ron, Harry doesn't need to worry about this now," said Hermione and poked Ron.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, I guess I should move on or something, it's just hard to believe it's over, I mean," said Harry.  
  
"You know what, I think you should go back to your apartment today, to see if he's there and if he is, then I'm sure you'll sort it all out. We can go with you if you like," suggested Hermione.  
  
Harry thought about it for a while and then he said: "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Okay, then it's settled. We'll leave after breakfast then," said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded, and Harry felt a knot of nervousness in his stomach. What if Draco was there? What would happen? Maybe it wasn't really over anyway. The journey back to the apartment went easily, and while searching the apartment, it seemed to Harry that everything was as he had left it. He went into the bedroom and noticed that the blankets on the bed was now lying on the floor, but he thought that maybe he had tipped it over the edge of the bed last night. Then he opened the door into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no," gasped Harry, "Oh no!" he said louder.  
  
"What is it Harry," said Hermione from behind him.  
  
She walked over to Harry and opened the door wider so she could get a look into the bathroom. She now saw why Harry had been gasping and why tears were now running down his cheeks, in the middle of the bathroom lied Draco, in a big pool of blood.  
  
Harry went into the room and fell to his knees next to Draco and noticed an envelope lying on floor, luckily the blood had not reached that spot. Harry picked it up and opened it. It contained a letter. From Draco.  
  
_ Dearest Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, then it must mean that I've done,  
What I've set my mind to.  
For hours I wandered the streets thinking about what I'd done,  
and I realized I had given up the only thing,  
the only person, I've ever truly loved,  
and I didn't even give you a reason why.  
I'm sorry, I should have explained why,  
I owe you that,  
But I can't take my actions back,  
So it doesn't matter why now,  
But one thing matters, I still love you,  
And I realized I can't stop loving you,  
I know you could never take me back,  
And I wouldn't allow it either,  
I don't deserve you,  
But I can't live without you and I should have realized that,  
Before I acted on foolishness.  
I'll take my love for you with me into death now.  
  
Forever yours,  
Draco.  
_  
When Harry had finished reading the letter, he let it fall to the ground.  
  
"No, Draco, NO!" he yelled, and threw his arms around the blue body, but when he found his hands covered in Draco's blood, he immediately got up and walked backwards until he hit the wall behind him.  
  
Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway, Ron with his arm around the crying Hermione. Harry looked at them. Draco had taken his own life, because he had thought Harry wouldn't have taken him back. He didn't understand, this wasn't the Draco he knew, no the Draco he knew was strong and secure of himself, he would never have done such thing as taking his own life. Harry bursted into to tears. He sobbed in grief. "Why, Draco? Why? I would have taken you back! I would! I love you! I love you!"  
  
--------  
  
"Harry! Wake up! Wake up, Harry!" said a voice far away. Harry opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but then the image of Hermione's face became visible. Harry sat up in the bed. Where was he? What had happened? Then he remembered. Bathroom. Blood. Draco. Dead.  
  
"Oh no, is Draco okay?" said Harry.  
  
"Draco? I don't know, Harry. I came in here because you were crying and yelling in your sleep," said Hermione and a wondering expression appeared on her face.  
  
Harry now realized he was still in Hermione and Ron's guestroom. It had all been a dream, well more like a nightmare.  
  
Harry felt relieved and sighed, then he quickly made up his mind and said: "I have to go back to the apartment and see if Draco is there. I have to."  
  
Hermione nodded, "sure, do you want us to come with you?"  
  
Harry smiled and was warmed inside by Hermione's kindness and understanding.  
  
"Yes, thank you Hermione," said Harry and hugged her.  
  
Harry got dressed quickly while Hermione found Ron and the two of them got ready too.  
  
They travelled by Floo Powder and when they got to the apartment, Harry stormed into the bedroom on his way to the bathroom. When he noticed the blankets on floor, his stomach turned and he slowly pushed the door open to the bathroom. He was shivering with fear of what he might find there. The door opened. Harry was able to breathe again, there was no Draco on the floor. And as his heart started beating again, he heard voices from the balcony.  
  
"Hello Draco," said Ron's voice. Harry turned around and made his way to the balcony. He saw the backs of Hermione and Ron, who were standing in the door to the balcony, in front of them he saw his precious Draco. When Draco saw him, he looked away.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two alone now. Come on Ron, I've always wanted to see Paris," said Hermione and dragged Ron with her out of the apartment.  
  
Draco went into the living room and Harry followed. Draco stopped walking and turned towards Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, really, I don't what got into me, I, I, I..." said Draco.  
  
Harry was so happy that Draco was okay and that his dream had not come true.  
  
"I forgive you, just promise you'll never do it again," said Harry.  
  
Draco's blue eyes met Harry's green eyes, and Harry saw how ashamed Draco was of what he had done and Harry felt a burning desire to throw himself into Draco's arms.  
  
Draco smiled gratefully.  
  
"I promise, never again," said Draco and Harry followed his desire and threw himself into Draco's arms, and he couldn't express how good it felt to smell Draco again, to feel him, to touch his skin and to feel his love. Draco kissed Harry, deeply and sensually, like all his other kisses. Draco's kisses always left Harry enchanted, lusting for more. When Draco withdrew Harry waited just a few seconds before he opened his eyes again, just to feel Draco's magical kiss settling in his body.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again, they met Draco's and they both smiled.  
  
"Now, that Granger girl, she didn't touch you, did she? 'Cause I swear if that girl laid her hands on my man, then..." said Draco pouting and shook his fist in a threatening way, then they both bursted into laugh and Harry knew he had gotten his beloved Draco Malfoy back.   
--------------------  
  
So did you like it? Not? Please review.


End file.
